


Who will make her happy?

by FictionBrocon



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Heartwarming, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Not Beta Read, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionBrocon/pseuds/FictionBrocon
Summary: The first years and Ortho talked about which guy who deserves to be in a relationship with Yuu and make her happy.
Relationships: Ace Trappola & Yuu | Player, Deuce Spade & Yuu | Player, Epel Felmier & Yuu | Player, Grim & Yuu | Player (Twisted-Wonderland), Jack Howl & Yuu | Player, Ortho Shroud & Yuu | Player, Sebek Zigvolt & Yuu | Player, Yuu | Player & Ace Trappola & Deuce Spade & Jack Howl & Epel Felmier & Ortho Shroud & Sebek Zigvolt
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	Who will make her happy?

**Author's Note:**

> The Prefect (Yuu) is a female. She is not self-projecting and more like a semi-original character.  
> I write this fanfiction for myself, but if someone else happens to read and like it, I'd really appreciate it.
> 
> There isn't really any pairing here. It's just all about Yuu being loved by everyone. Though there are some pairs mentioned;  
> Trey/Prefect, Ruggie/Prefect, Vil/Prefect, Idia/Prefect, and Malleus/Prefect.

"Don't you think Trey-senpai and Yuu match each other?" Ace suddenly spoke when Grim, Deuce, Jack, Epel, Ortho, and Sebek were chatting.

They were just chilling in the lounge of Ramshackle Dorm. The owner of that dorm, Yuu, wasn't there because she still has a part-time job shift at Sam's Mystery Shop. They were going to have a sleepover that day. Yuu already left the message for them to get inside the dorm even though she was still working. Grim was staying at the dorm while Yuu was working, so it was okay if they went inside without her.

"Why do you suddenly say that?" Jack asked.

It was rare for them to talk about that kind of topic. As the only one female student at their school, of course Yuu has a high chance to date one of the students. But no one ever brought up the topic, as if there was an unwritten rule that she shouldn't belong to anyone. As Yuu's closest friends, those seven boys—five boys, one robot, and one monster to be exact—secretly observing Yuu's surroundings so she wouldn't be with the wrong guy.

"Nothing. It's just I often caught them being together. Either in Heartslabyul dorm's kitchen or library," Ace answered as he put down his phone and looked at the others.

"You're right, Ace. Sometimes I thought maybe there was something going on between them," Deuce showed his agreement by nodding his head. "Yuu looked like having so much fun every time she was baking something with Clover-senpai."

"I know right?! I think if Yuu is going to date someone, it has to be Trey-senpai. There's no way any girl wouldn't be happy to be with a guy like Trey-senpai! Girls love sweets, right?" Ace replied with such high spirit. "Even Cater-senpai said he never saw Trey-senpai that happy before meeting Yuu."

"I don't think so about that," Jack brushed off what Ace and Deuce said. "To me, Trey-senpai and Yuu look more like siblings. I think Ruggie-senpai is much more suitable for her."

"Huh, why? Doesn't Ruggie-senpai only think about money?" Ace asked.

"That's rude, Ace!" Jack replied to Ace with a glare. "Other than us, Ruggie-senpai is the one who often comes to this dorm to sell mandragora to the ghosts, right? I can see them getting closer because of that. Ruggie-senpai and Yuu also support each other on their part-time job even though they work at different places. If they become real partners, they would be a powerful couple."

Before continue talking, Jack stares to Ace, "Did you forget that Yuu wasn't really fond of sweets and prefers savory and spicy food? Yuu likes to learn how to cook wild plants with Ruggie-senpai as well."

Jack was right. Yuu looked happier when she ate savory and spicy food. There was even one time Cater took her to his favorite ramen shop where they got super spicy ramen. Also, Yuu was really trying to save money since she came empty-handed to this world. That's why she was learning how to cook wild plants.

"Indeed they often spend time together. But they looked like partners in crime rather than a couple..." Epel gave his thoughts about Ruggie and Yuu. "They always talk about how to earn more money after all. Rather than Trey-san and Ruggie-san, Vil-san is much more suitable for her."

"Schoenheit-senpai?! Isn't he kinda harsh towards Yuu?" Deuce looked surprised by Epel's words.

"No. Vil-san is actually really gentle to Yuu-san behind our backs. Vil-san being overprotective is just how he shows his affection for her. I don't see Yuu-san dislikes being with Vil-san either. Moreover, Yuu-san looks happy to be able to talk about fashion, make up, and skincare with Vil-san. And also…" Epel took a small breath, "...Vil-san often uses his lip balm on Yuu. If you look at his expression while doing that, Vil-san is doing that on purpose."

"Y-You mean—?!" Now it's Jack's turn to be surprised.

No one said it bluntly, but all of them realized that Vil was doing that to make indirect kisses with Yuu. Though among them, the only one who still doesn't get it is Ortho.

"If you talk about Yuu-san being happy, then you can't forget Nii-san too," Ortho added a new argument to the topic. Even though his mouth was covered, it can be seen that he was pouting through his eyes. "Yuu-san is often playing games with Nii-san, either Yuu-san stayed at this dorm or went to our room! Nii-san even researching what game that suits Yuu-san's taste for them to play next."

"Even though Shroud-senpai is amazing on his own way, but to let him be with Yuu is…" Deuce put his hand on his chin while thinking about what he just said.

"Hmph. You all humans keep spouting nonsense. Of course, there is only one man who should be with that female human," Sebek started to speak with a loud voice like usual, "It is no other than the great Malleus-sama!"

Before continuing his talk, Sebek cleared his throat, "Indeed it is hard to forgive her for calling Malleus-sama with such a strange nickname and meeting him at night often. But in the end, Malleus-sama's happiness is the most important thing now."

"Malleus-sama is the next king of the Valley of Thorns. Every girl's dream is to become a bride, right? Moreover, if she chooses Malleus-sama, she shall be the king's bride. Of course, that would be peak happiness for any girl!"

"No, no. Looking at how independent Yuu is, I'm sure she enjoys being a commoner. That's why Trey-senpai suits her the best," Ace once again brought up his opinion.

"You mean Malleus-sama doesn't deserve her?!" Sebek asked with a much louder voice.

"No, that's not what he meant, Sebek," Jack tried to calm Sebek that seemed out of control, "Yuu being a commoner… that means Ruggie-senpai can be a match for her too."

Looking at how messy their discussion became, Epel asked Grim, "Grim-kun, you are the one who is with her most all the time. Which one do you think will be good for her?"

Grim who just finished his canned tuna replied, "I don't really understand what you guys are talking about. If you talk about being happy, it must be one of those Octavinelle or Scarabia guys since they often give us food!"

"No!!!" the others replied immediately in sync.

"Don't you see Yuu is very scared and always avoids the Octavinelle trio?! And it's obvious they are luring you with food so they can take advantage of Yuu!" Deuce said with a terrified face.

"Kalim-senpai is fine, but Jamil-senpai…" some bullets of sweat can be seen on Ace's face.

"I know right. You just can't trust him easily," for the first time today, Jack agreed to Ace.

"Even Nii-san said they are people you should avoid unless you have urgent business with them," Ortho let out a small sigh as he spoke.

All of them kept arguing and no one wanted to lose. Little did they know, the ghosts peeped on them from the beginning. They giggled as little as possible so their voice won't be heard.

The Ghosts, who were the original residents of Ramshackle dorm, are very happy with Yuu and Grim's existence in their dorm. Listening to those boys discussing who will make Yuu happy the most brought them joy as well.

There were times they worried about Yuu's future. What if she can't go back to her original world? She has no place to go back here, where will she go after she graduates? And so many more questions about Yuu that made them feel uneasy.

Yuu was very weak when she just arrived in this world. She was so confused. Not only was she transferred to another world out of the blue, but she also has to enroll in an all-boys school specializing in magic even though she's a girl and can't use magic. Now they looked at Yuu, who can finally stand on her own, which made them feel relieved. At least she has some savings to keep on living in this world. So it didn't really matter anymore if no one took her after she graduated.

Indeed, the ghosts also wanted her to be with a decent guy who can cherish her properly. Just like those boys said, they also wanted Yuu to be happy. When the ghosts heard those boys arguing, they were trying their best to hold their laughter. It's because they know the answer of who will make her happy.

The ones who were always by her side. The ones who were always ready to rescue her from any dangers. The ones who she spent most of her time with. The ones who always prioritized her and vice versa, she always prioritized first as well. The ones who always made sure she is having fun. The ones who always made her not feel alone.

The answer is them, the boys who were currently in the lounge of Ramshackle dorm.

The ghosts always watched over Yuu so they noticed how relaxed she can be whenever she is with them. She also always had the brightest smile and laugh beside them. Those boys never thought about this because they didn't know they were her top priority. So often Yuu got invitations by the other boys in this school to go on a date or just spending time together, including the men they mentioned before. Indeed she accepted some of those invitations, but most of the time she rejected the offer since she already had plans with her best friends who were currently arguing about the best guy to be with her.

For now, the ghosts kept silent about their thoughts. They thought it was better for them to discover that by themselves. It was just a few minutes before Yuu arrived at the dorm after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to see Yuu being loved.


End file.
